


Мемуары Капитана Америки

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Memoir, Romance, We Just Love Each Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Старк мерил комнату шагами, потрясая свежим номером «Таймс». На первой странице выпуска крупным шрифтом было написано: «Мемуары Капитана Америки».
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 29
Kudos: 147
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Мемуары Капитана Америки

Всё в Башне замерло в преддверии скандала. Команда Мстителей собралась в зале совещаний. Наташа устроилась на подоконнике панорамного окна, Клинт вальяжно раскинулся на диване, Беннер согнулся в кресле, грызя кончик карандаша, и только Старк мерил комнату шагами, потрясая свежим номером «Таймс».  
  
На первой странице выпуска крупным шрифтом было написано:  
  
**«Мемуары Капитана Америки.  
Сегодня в «Веселом книжнике» состоится презентация первого издания мемуаров Стивена Роджерса, больше известного как Капитан Америка. Спешите! И не говорите, что не слышали»**.  
  
– Это конец, – замогильным голосом сказал Старк.  
  
– Это пиздец, – поправила его Наташа.  
  
– Знаете, – вступил никем не замеченный бывший Зимний Солдат. – Есть в России такой персонаж – разведчик Штирлиц. Один из анекдотов о нем заканчивается так: «Штирлиц еще никогда не был так близок к провалу».  
  
– Штирлиц выкрутился? – заинтересованно спросил Беннер.  
  
– Он выдуманный персонаж, – повторила Наташа. – Да, он выкрутился.  
  
– А нам не светит, – поставил жирную точку Клинт. – Стив честный, он все про нас расскажет. Начнет с подставы Фьюри, ну, когда он только что размороженному Стиву крутил трансляцию столетней давности, а потом припомнит Старку шаурму.  
  
– Кто помянул вершину торжества земных блюд? – В незапертую дверь вошел Тор.  
  
– О, Златовласка! – обрадовался Старк. – Про тебя в Асгарде уже сложили легенды? Нет?  
  
– Скромен я, хватает мне статуи в парке Славы, – осклабился Тор.  
  
– Поздравляю, – душевно пожал ему руку Старк. – Легенду о тебе сложил наш лидер! Творенье у него. Попробуй, отбери, – пафосно, нараспев провозгласил он.  
  
Тор сосредоточился. Баки подошел к нему и предложил:  
  
– Пошли с нами. Отказываться не советую.  
  
– Ты тоже пойдешь, Барнс? – спросила Наташа.  
  
– Деточка, я был в Ревущих. Это я пел, пил и матерился на восход. И это я во Франции переоделся танцовщицей канкана и завлек взвод немецких солдат. Они меня впустили в свой суперзащищенный штаб, а за мной вошли и все остальные. Господи. – Баки даже слегка заалел щеками.  
  
– Канкана, – уточнил Старк.  
  
– Да.  
  
– А как ты замаскировал свою небритую рожу?  
  
– А ты рисковый, – одобрительно улыбнулся Баки. Старк нервно сглотнул. – Побрился, а сестрички из лазарета перевели на меня уйму косметики. Было очень ярко, особенно красная помада.  
  
– Обнулите меня, – попросил Старк. – Мне теперь неделю будет сниться Барнс, танцующий канкан в макияже проститутки.  
  
– Кто такая проститутка? – любознательно поинтересовался Тор.  
  
– Жрица любви. – Клинт оценил недоумение во взоре асгардского бога и пояснил: – Женщина, которая любит исключительно за деньги. Это ее работа.  
  
– Хорошая работа, – одобрил Тор. – А друг Баки разве?..  
  
– Хотите умереть раньше, чем узнаете, что написал про вас Стив? – прервал Баки ликбез о старейших профессиях. – Нет? Тогда завалите, второй раз предлагать не буду.  
  
– Я бы завалила. Он мне живот прострелил, – сказала Наташа, кивнув на Барнса.  
  
– Боже, точно! – Баки почесал в затылке, взлохматив хвост. – Представляю это: «А однажды мой лучший друг всадил пулю в живот моей лучшей подруге. Не то чтобы их обоих это остановило, они как были лучшими киллерами на планете, так ими и остались».  
  
Наташа решительно встала и потянула за собой Клинта. Тот ухватился за рукав Беннера, Беннер попытался затормозить, схватив за плечо Старка, а Тор, осмотрев спонтанно сложившийся поезд во главе с паровозиком с железной рукой, пошел следом сам.  


  


* * *

  


Около входа в «Веселый книжник» ожидаемо роилась толпа. Старк осмотрелся и достал телефон.  
  
– Стиву позвонишь? – спросил Беннер, который надеялся на мирное урегулирование ситуации, хотя ему тоже было интересно почитать про большого зеленого парня, громящего джет.  
  
– Питер? – уже говорил Старк, делая знаки бровями и свободной рукой. Остальные послушно следили глазами за плавно качающейся перед их лицами дланью. – Прыгай в костюм, хватай любого лучшего друга и несись к «Веселому книжнику». Знаешь такой магазин? – Старк закрыл телефон ладонью: – Навигатор включил, умница.  
  
– Действительно! – восторженно воскликнул Клинт. – Гениальный пацан включил навигатор в почти полностью автономном навороченном костюме. Может, он еще и таблицу умножения знает?  
  
– У нас снайперы – ходячий сарказм, – умилился Старк. – Нужно для вас шоу замутить «Рассмеши свое задание». Тихо, Питер на связи. Ты уже с другом?.. Подругой?.. Тоже хорошо, мы вас ждем.  
  
– Зачем тебе детский сад? – Баки угрюмо наблюдал за растущей перед дверью в магазин толпой. Он пытался представить, что скажет Стив, если перед магазином совершенно случайно взорвется неизвестно откуда взявшаяся световая граната.  
  
– Дети войдут и стащат для нас пару книг. Не обязательно смущать Стива и идти за компроматом лично.  
  
– Гений, – констатировала Наташа.  
  
– Миллиардер и …  
  
– О, заткнись. Тебе до филантропа как мне до балерины. – Наташа задумалась над сказанным и поправила: – До асфальтоукладчика.  
  
– Можно подумать, ты асфальт не положишь, – усмехнулся Баки.  
  
– М-да. Уложу. В общем, Тони, градус недоверия избирателя ты уловил.  
  
– Я не баллотируюсь.  
  
– Боже хранит Америку.  
  
– Всем привет. – Питер завис на стене дома, опустив симпатичную девушку на тротуар. – Знакомьтесь, это Эм Джей.  
  
– Милая девушка, – не дав ей отдышаться, начал руководить Тони, – нам нужно, чтобы вы вошли в этот магазин и взяли у дяди Стива Роджерса пару книг, которые он будет представлять почтенным горожанам.  
  
– Я не милая девушка, меня зовут Эм Джей. – Тони в который раз порадовался, что у него пока нет детей. Особенно детей-подростков.  
  
– Капитан Америка написал книгу? – затарахтел Питер. Он висел вниз головой, привлекая к себе взгляды прохожих. Его это ничуть не смущало. – Я хочу подписанный экземпляр. «Человеку-Пауку от Капитана Америки. С любовью». – Баки поморщился. Питер, как и все дети, об инстинкте самосохранения понятия не имел, поэтому вдохновенно продолжил: – «Моему непревзойденному оппоненту из Квинса». А можно кратко: «С уважением».  
  
– Так, – грубо наступил на цветник детской непосредственности Тони. – Эм Джей заходит и просит у дяди Стива штук пять нетленок для себя и клуба фанаток накаченного капитанского тела. Сориентируешься, могучие Мстители верят в тебя.  
  
Могучие Мстители хором хмыкнули. Звук получился богатый интонациями. Он был жутким. По лицу Эм Джей можно было читать, как по листу, на котором текст напечатан самым крупным шрифтом. «Убью Паркера. Сейчас». Наташа одобрительно улыбнулась – ей явно нравилась Эм Джей, что абсолютно не понравилось Питеру.  
  
Эм Джей встала в хвост очереди, которая начала медленное, но уверенное движение.  
  
– Не забудь мой экземпляр! – крикнул Питер, после чего отхватил подзатыльник от Тони и поднялся по стене повыше.  
  
– А отроки у вас наглей, чем старики, – поиграл бровями Тор, глядя при этом на Баки.  
  
– Старикам у нас наглеть некогда. Они сразу стреляют, – поведал Баки ровным голосом, но Тор рассмеялся. Решил, видимо, что человек с железной рукой еще и большой шутник, ко всем своим достоинствам. Баки не стал его разочаровывать.  
  
Эм Джей вышла из магазина растрепанная и одухотворенная. Она несла пять книг и все время оглядывалась.  
  
– Что случилось? – тревожно спросил Клинт, чувствующий ответственность за всех, кому еще не выдали права.  
  
– Сказала, что я фанатка со стажем, у меня клуб, так дамы чуть меня не растерзали. А вы знали, что у Капитана Америки двенадцать фанатских клубов? Он популярен, как Мэрилин Монро. Его там лапают, кстати.  
  
– Лапают? – подобрался Баки.  
  
– По-фанатски. Трогают бицепсы, трицепсы, фотографируются, – мечтательно перечислила Эм Джей. – Он подписал мне книгу.  
  
– А мне? – Питер даже на асфальт спрыгнул.  
  
– А ты не член моего клуба. Если надумаешь вступить – взнос сто баксов.  
  
Тони уважительно пожал ей руку, забрал четыре из пяти книг, потом отдал одну Питеру.  
  
– Подвези девушку и проследи, чтобы вошла в подъезд, – приказным тоном сказал он.  
  
– А то я бы сам не догадался, – пробурчал расстроенный Питер, думая, что его не услышат.  
  
Его услышали, после чего прилетел еще один подзатыльник.  
  
Тор высказал пожелание услышать оду в свою честь в устном пересказе при следующей встрече. Он спешил, потому что кто-то снова накосячил в Асгарде. Все промолчали, потому что знали: в Асгарде косячит только один бог, и его имя начинается на «Л».  


  


* * *

  


Клуб мстительных читателей расположился в самом незаметном месте – на первом этаже Башни в конце коридора для обслуживающего персонала. Тони не был сатрапом, поэтому у персонала был свой довольно большой бар. После того как лучшие умы человечества произвели математические вычисления и поняли, что читать три книги впятером – проблематично, было предложено разделиться на пары. Пять на два тоже не делилось, вследствие чего Баки отвоевал себе персональный экземпляр мемуаров: на правах старого друга, старого солдата и человека с тяжелой душевной травмой. Остальные согласились, вспомнив про канкан.  
  
 _Многие считают, что мое детство проходило в своеобразном аквариуме. Мол, с меня сдували пылинки, оберегали, кормили по часам. Эй! Америка – да и Европа – в то время загибались от эпидемий. Люди умирали от дифтерии, пневмонии, скарлатина могла стать приговором. Да, я много болел, но моя мама работала медсестрой, так что у меня было преимущество. Меня лечили как нужно, а не как получится. И со мной был друг – лучший из всех друзей. Мы выросли, сменили старый век на новый, и пусть между прошлым и настоящим много дерьма, но мы все еще вместе.  
  
Капитан Америка – романтик, а как вы думали.  
  
Не так давно я бродил по Бруклину, надеялся найти наш бук. Старое дерево, на стволе которого дети выцарапывали инициалы. Знаете, оставляли записки потомкам, у нас ведь не было твиттера. Мы тоже вырезали свои инициалы. Старожилы сказали, что бук срубили, когда расширяли тротуар._  
  
Старк посмотрел на Баки. Тот читал, завесив лицо волосами. Расплел хвост и спрятался. Захотелось подойти к нему и похлопать по плечу, мол, Железная лапа, мы понимаем. Мы всё понимаем.  
  
 _Война была страшной, впрочем, как и все войны. Мой друг ушел на фронт, а я остался ждать его писем дома. Штурмовал призывной пункт. Кстати, Капитан Америка подделал метрику, и ему ни капельки не стыдно. А потом мне вкололи сыворотку.  
  
Новое тело слушалось беспрекословно. Странно. Я был уверен, что и шага не смогу ступить. Если бы вы знали, как страшно увидеть свои руки, которые стали просто огромными. А рост? Раньше я смотрел на большинство людей снизу вверх. Первое время после эксперимента я нагибался, чтобы тем, кто со мной общался, было удобнее. Считал, что им придется повышать голос, ведь я стал очень высоким._  
  
– Да уж, – тихо усмехнулся Баки. – Я оставил в Бруклине коротышку, а нашел меня великан. Забавно было.  
  
 _А потом я узнал, что мой друг в плену. А если ваш друг в плену, нужно раскатать в лепешку тех, кто его захватил, и забрать друга обратно. Это ведь просто, правда?  
  
В лепешку не получилось. Получилось ровным слоем. Ну, тоже неплохо.  
  
Я могу назвать его имя, но сделаю это в самом конце. Потому что это мои мемуары, так ведь? Наверное, неправильно писать и разговаривать с бумагой, но я по-другому не умею.  
  
Ревущие были прекрасной командой. Мы воевали азартно. Когда идет бой за боем, очень трудно не сойти с ума, поэтому в редкие моменты отдыха мы развлекались как могли. Я ведь игрок, с детства люблю карты. Иногда после игры возле меня лежали кучи вещей тех, кто садился играть со мной. Однажды к нам забрел чинуша из штаба, через губу поговорил с ребятами, а потом устроил скандал, мол, в расположении лагеря азартные игры запрещены. Я раздел его за восемь конов и получил почти что садистское удовольствие. Как он ковылял в трусах и носках к транспорту – загляденье. Если бы рот не открывал, ушел бы одетым. Мой друг мне тогда так накостылял… Сказал, что проблем от штабных не оберемся. Будто бы мы хоть пару дней без них жили.  
  
А потом мой друг погиб._  
  
Наташа шумно втянула воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Слишком коротко, значит, до сих пор болит. Клинт потянул ее за локон и улыбнулся уголками губ: «Ну что ты, все же хорошо». Они читали одну страницу.  
  
 _Но нет худа без добра. Я, конечно, убился о льды, все вы это знаете. Погиб, исполняя долг и так далее, но меня нашли. Странное чувство: вот ты умер – а вот ты просыпаешься на мягкой постели, у стирального порошка незнакомая отдушка, швы на футболке не трут в подмышках. И тепло.  
  
Так началось мое знакомство с Мстителями.  
  
Что рассказать вам об этих людях. Это же мемуары, я должен вспоминать и делиться воспоминаниями._  
  
– Романофф, – позвал Старк. – Вы с Клинтом уже дошли до нас?  
  
– Мы про нас уже читаем, – ответила та.  
  
– У нас тут Беннер, если вы помните. Мне нужно нервничать? Мы читаем вместе.  
  
– Нервничай, – ехидно разрешил Баки. – Я читаю быстрее вас.  
  
Беннер достал жвачку и принялся методично жевать. «Медитирует», – с надеждой подумал Клинт.  
  
 _Ревущие были сумасшедшими парнями. Но Мстители оказались не менее безумными._  
  
Мстители переглянулись: пришла их очередь.  
  
 _Тони – человек, который, отбери ты у него деньги, заработал бы своими руками еще одно состояние. Он говорит с механизмами. «Привет, железяка, давай посмотрим как ты сегодня». Я завидовал ему тогда, иногда завидую и сейчас. Вот так нужно любить свое дело. Тони Старк говорит про себя: плейбой, миллиардер, филантроп. Я бы сказал короче: специалист._  
  
Старк недоверчиво смотрел на страницу. Стив нечасто делал комплименты. Да он никогда их не делал. И вот, смотри-ка.  
  
 _В новом времени, в новой для меня Америке команда Мстителей объединила всех моих друзей. Мне повезло, что я их нашел. Или они нашли меня.  
  
Наташа Романофф однажды прямо меня спросила, кем я хочу ее видеть. Многие подумают, что все дело в сексе, сейчас это модно. Разочарую, мы говорили о друзьях и врагах. О противостоянии.  
  
Кстати, сердце Капитана Америки занято, я расскажу кем, но позже. Обещаю.  
  
Так вот. Наташа разделила со мной то время, когда на меня охотились все кому не лень. И когда я был на волоске от того, чтобы начать убивать, я встретил своего погибшего друга. Но и об этом чуть позже. Интрига не очень, но я тут не специалист._  
  
– Не специалист, как же, – проворчал Баки. – И когда все это только настрочить успел.  
  
– Подписываюсь, – кивнул весьма миролюбивый на вид Беннер. – Я был уверен, что Капитан никогда ничего не скрывает.  
  
– Разочарую. – Баки жестом попросил жвачку. – Стив бывает таким говнюком, что Старку тянуться и тянуться.  
  
– Эй, я не говнюк! – возмутился Тони.  
  
Наташа и Клинт закивали головами, мол, конечно же, ты не говнюк, на тебя наговаривают. Неубедительно получилось.  
  
 _Клинт поначалу мне не понравился. Вернее, я его не принял всерьез. Парень с луком и стрелами, в чем смысл? Именно в этом смысл и был. Клинт Бартон стреляет, как Элла Фицджеральд поет. Странное сравнение, но вот такое на ум пришло. Вдыхает – и стреляет. Безбашенный снайпер, хотя лично я не встречал снайперов с «башнями»._  
  
– Стив обозвал нас, Барнс, – драматично простонал Клинт.  
  
– Лимон съешь, а то твое обиженное лицо сейчас от улыбки треснет, – посоветовала Наташа.  
  
– А я бы обиделся, назови меня Стив нормальным, – задумчиво сказал Беннер. – Тони, дочитывай скорее и переворачивай страницу. Там про меня.  
  
 _Доктор Беннер – самый загадочный человек из всех, что мне встречались. Как можно быть одновременно добряком с тихим голосом и гудящим, как локомотив, злобным великаном?_  
  
– Доволен? – спросил Старк, хлопнув Беннера по плечу.  
  
– Более чем, – ответил тот.  
  
 _Когда мы после долгого сражения, в котором чуть не потеряли Тони, сидели в третьесортной забегаловке и ели странную еду, Беннер улыбался, хотя в это время все еще был Халком. Мне его никогда не понять. А еще этот человек имеет очень своеобразное представление о реанимации. Его рев поднимает из мертвых, это я вам точно говорю._  
  
Читать было интересно и неловко одновременно. Будто душа Стива Роджерса на время приоткрылась. Не поспешишь – и все пропустишь.  
  
 _Сейчас я скажу ужасную вещь, за которую меня нужно посадить на муравейник, но когда я впервые увидел Зимнего Солдата, он показался мне офигенно красивым. Я настоял, чтобы меня не правили, поэтому «офигенно» останется. Кстати, вы видели рейтинг книги? Он поставлен из-за последней главы. Отнеситесь к этому серьезно._  
  
По тому, как переглянулись Мстители, стало понятно: ожидается синхронное прочтение последней главы. Она была длинной, но к ее концу все подошли почти одновременно.  
  
 _Мой друг – Джеймс Баки Барнс. Мне повезло познакомиться с ним тогда, мне повезло, что он вернулся ко мне сейчас. Вы спросите, а не влюбился ли Капитан Америка в лучшего друга? Нет, я его не люблю. И никогда не любил. Я им живу, а без него не умею. Мечтаю о возвращении домой, когда мониторю новости на службе. Улыбаюсь, вспоминая о том, как он варит кофе, даже когда в меня стреляют. Он потягивается как кот, когда просыпается. Он целуется, словно сражается. Как в последний раз.  
  
Без него мне никак.  
  
Проверено временем, поставлен штамп, выдан подтверждающий документ._  
  
Баки отвернулся к стене.  
  
– А давайте выпьем? – бодро предложил Клинт.  
  
– Я делаю коктейли! – Наташа перепрыгнула через стойку и внимательно осмотрела стеллаж с крепкими напитками. – Или бахнем виски?  
  
– Чистый, – согласился Тони. – Мне сначала на три пальца, потом повторить. И дай орешки, они на той полке.  
  
– А мне шоколадку. – Беннер показал на самую большую плитку. – Делиться не буду, сразу предупреждаю.  
  
Они балагурили и смеялись, словно завтра должно наступить Рождество. И не торопили того, кто пытался снова научиться дышать.  
  
Баки резко выдохнул и повернулся:  
  
– Как думаете, мальчишка Паркер уже дочитал откровения своего кумира?  
  
– Твою мать, – простонал Тони и набрал номер. Он ждал минуту, потом сбросил и позвонил снова.  
  
– Мистер Старк? – Голос Питера было слышно и без громкой связи.  
  
– Паучок, – осторожно начал Тони. – Вы уже дочитали мемуары Капитана?  
  
– Эм Джей дочитала. У нее странное выражение лица, будто в глазах сейчас зажгутся сердечки. Книгу к себе прижимает.  
  
– Так. Ты не читай, пусть она тебе перескажет своими словами. Сделаешь?  
  
– Почему?  
  
– А без «почему» сделаешь?  
  
На другом конце раздалось шуршание и щелканье, а потом Питер проорал так громко, словно стоял у Тони за плечом:  
  
– Что-то со связью! Ничего не слышу! Перезвоню!  
  
– Мелкий засранец, – удивился Тони, и тут его телефон радостно запел «The Show Must Go On». – Паучок?  
  
– Если вы хотели оградить мой неокрепший ум от новости, что Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат вместе, вы опоздали. Я был с ними в Никарагуа.  
  
– Ба-арнс? – протянул Тони.  
  
– Мы со Стивом поцеловались, было дело. Но мы быстро, и мы оглядывались.  
  
– А вверх вы смотрели?

  


* * *

  


– Как они тебя уговорили? – Баки устроился на ковре, опершись спиной о ноги сидящего на диване Стива.  
  
– Ни одно издание в течение пяти лет не поместит информацию о тебе без согласования со мной. Достойная оплата.  
  
– Ты сделал это ради меня, как и всегда.  
  
– Ты невнимательно читал. – Стив легко поцеловал Баки в макушку. – Я эгоист, я сделал это ради себя. Мне без тебя никак, Бак.  
  
– Это я без тебя загнусь. Знаешь, мы не читали главу о Торе.  
  
– О богах только хорошее. Тор – славный бог с пунктиком на брате.  
  
Стив взял книгу и открыл ее на главе о Бруклине, об их детстве, о том, как все начиналось.  
  
– Давай я почитаю тебе вслух, – предложил он.


End file.
